


Unerwarteter Termin

by LadyMorgan



Series: Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [36]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Kink, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Ohne mir jetzt schon eine Diagnose anmaßen zu wollen, aber das könnte mitunter auch das Problem sein“, erwiderte der Arzt und lächelte seinen Freund an, worauf dieser hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte und erneut stöhnen musste, als Glücksgefühle von ihm Besitz ergriffen, „Wollen Sie sich erleichtern?“Mit dieser Frage war Jensen in dem Moment etwas überfordert und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, aber die Gefühle die Misha auslöste als seine andere Hand zu seinen Eiern wanderte und zärtlich, aber spürbar zu reiben anfing, ließen sich nicht mehr verbergen und er nickte langsam.Schnell stülpte Misha ihm ein Kondom über, um die Schweinerei in Grenzen zu halten und setzte seiner Tätigkeit fort.„Der zweite Grund ist, dass ich für die nächste Untersuchung Ihren Penis nicht in steifen Zustand haben will, also tun Sie uns beiden den Gefallen und kommen Sie für mich.“Die letzten Worte waren nur mehr geflüstert, aber dieses heisere Flüstern und die warmen durchdringenden, meerblauen Augen ließen Jensen willenlos werden. Sämtliche Sicherungen schmolzen und er biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass es schmerzte.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023879





	Unerwarteter Termin

Aufgeregt und nervös saß Misha am Küchentisch. In ein paar Minuten würde Jensen kommen und ein paar lustvolle Stunden erleben. Für den dunkelhaarigen Mann stand relativ schnell fest, dass die _Weiße Erotik_ auch eines seiner Lieblingsthemen war. Dann kam aber alles anders ...

Das was geplant war, konnte so nicht stattfinden, denn Gabriel war noch bei der Arbeit und Samantha musste zu einem ungeplanten kulinarischen Notfall, der nicht warten konnte. Andererseits war das aber auch nicht schlimm, denn sie wusste, dass sich die beiden Jungs auch selber beschäftigen konnten. Nur, es war das erste Mal, dass das ohne Aufsicht geschah – aber Sam hatte nicht die geringsten Bedenken, den beiden das Haus anzuvertrauen. Sie würden es schon nicht abfackeln ... Also musste schnell eine andere Geschichte her – aber für den Schauspieler war das das geringste Problem.

Lustlos hämmerte Misha in die Tasten des Computers. Als er einen Blick auf die Wanduhr warf, entkam ihm ein leises Seufzen, denn die Zeiger zeigten an, dass es kurz vor Feierabend war und er wollte nicht zurück in seine Wohnung – allein und ohne Sinn.

Erneut seufzte er gelangweilt auf, als er sich sehnsüchtig im Zimmer umsah, aber keinen mehr entdeckte. Manches Mal kam einer der Patienten zu ihm und sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge, aber es war eine Abwechslung in seinem sonst so faden Leben. Er war gerne hier, obwohl … 

Eigentlich wäre er lieber hinter der geschlossenen Tür, mitten im Geschehen, sollte eigentlich das machen, was er konnte, wofür er berufen war. 

In seinem bisherigen Leben war er Arzt und jetzt saß er hier als dumme Ordinationshilfe. Und alles nur wegen eines blöden Fehlers. Ja, es war sein Fehler – er hatte es selber verschuldet.

Klischeehaft. Sein Lebensgefährte hatte ihn verlassen, er rutschte ab, ertränkte seinen Kummer in Alkohol und hatte einen Unfall verursacht, über den er eigentlich nicht nachdenken wollte.

Dann wurde ihm für drei Jahre die Approbation entzogen. Er war in Therapie und hatte sein Leben mittlerweile wieder halbwegs im Griff. Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf, als die Tür der Ordination aufging und ihm seine Chefin entgegenkam.

„Misha, tu mir den Gefallen und rufe Mr. Ackles an. Er hätte in einer halben Stunde einen Termin bei mir, aber ich muss dringend weg. Sag ihm, es tut mir leid und gib ihm einen neuen Termin.“

Er konnte gerade noch nicken, als Samantha schon beinahe hinausrannte und die Türe auch schon ins Schloss fiel. 

„Hier Urologie Dr. Novak. Rufen Sie mich bitte wegen eines neuen Termins zurück. Die Frau Doktor lässt sich entschuldigen, sie wurde zu einem Notfall gerufen“, sagte er souverän in sein Handy, da niemand abhob – klar; denn dazu hätte er auch wählen müssen.

Dann schaltete er den Computer ab, als die Haustüre aufging und Jensen hereinkam.

Der jüngere Mann zog sich Jacke und Schuhe aus und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er in das Wohnzimmer ging.

„Guten Tag. Ich habe einen Termin. Ich weiß, ich bin etwas früh dran.“

„Wohl eher, zu spät“, antwortete Misha gewitzt, „die Frau Doktor ist schon weg.“

„Was?“, fragte Jensen verdutzt. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der überraschenden Planänderung, war aber sofort in seiner Rolle.

„Haben Sie Ihre Mailbox nicht abgehört. Es tut mir leid, aber sie musste zu einem Notfall.“

„Verdammt“, stöhnte er und verzog das Gesicht, „ich bin auch ein Notfall!“

„Was fehlt Ihnen?“, wollte Misha wissen und schaltete den Computer wieder an.

„Es ist mir etwas peinlich, aber es geht um den hier“, murmelte der jüngere Mann und deutete in seinen Schritt, „andererseits ist es einfacher, mit einem Mann darüber zu reden.“

„Hmm … das sieht die nächsten Tage schlecht aus. Die Frau Doktor hat jede Menge zu tun“, murmelte er als er angestrengt schauend den Terminplan durchging, „wie wäre es nächste Woche Mittwoch?“

„So lange kann ich nicht mehr warten, ich habe seit Tagen Schmerzen beim pinkeln.“

_Ich lasse dich deine Schmerzen vergessen und könnte noch andere Sachen machen ..._

Vielleicht sah er ihm einen Augenblick zu lange an. Aber Jensen war auch ein attraktiver Mann, mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen und den unzähligen kleinen Sommersprossen.

„Haben Sie nicht eine Idee was ich machen könnte?“, wimmerte er und riss Misha aus seinen Gedanken.

So wie es sich als Arzt gehörte, bekam der ältere Mann Mitleid und ohne darüber nachzudenken sagte er, dass er sich das ansehen müsste, um eine Beurteilung abgeben zu können.

Das durfte er aber gar nicht mehr. Andererseits … wer sollte es erfahren?

Und er würde wieder einmal einen Penis zu Gesicht bekommen. Zugegeben, er sah oft welche. Zu oft. Am Bildschirm. In Pornos.

Jensen dachte einen Moment nach. Das alles kam etwas überraschend für ihn, aber mit seinem Freund alleine zu sein, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Also spielte er seine Rolle.

Die unergründlichen blauen Augen, die ihn wartend anstarrten, brachten seine Gedanken zum Schwimmen.

„Klar, ich will nur, dass es aufhört!“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann angespannt und machte ein dementsprechendes Gesicht.

„Dann kommen Sie mal mit.“

Erfreut hüpfte Misha vom Stuhl und bat ihn ins Behandlungszimmer, während sich beide Männer verstohlen musterten und hofften, dass es der andere nicht bemerken würde.

„Also, Mr. Ackles …“

„Jensen, bitte.“

„Freut mich Jensen, ich bin Misha.“

„Jensen, erzählen Sie … wann hat es angefangen?“

„Vor ein paar Tagen. Zuerst dachte ich es wäre eine Blasenentzündung. Ich habe Tee getrunken, mich untenrum wärmer angezogen, aber es wurde nicht besser.“

„Ich frage einfach frei heraus, wenn ich darf. Könnte es sein, dass Sie eine Geschlechtskrankheit haben? Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal Sex?“

Zugegeben, das waren normalerweise nicht die Einstiegsfragen, aber Misha war neugierig.

„Ähm … das liegt schon etwas länger zurück … ich bin Single“, fügte er schnell hinzu.

_Sehr schön, ich auch_

Routinemäßig musste er noch einige Fragen stellen, aber in Gedanken sah er ihn schon auf dem gynäkologischen Stuhl und um noch weiter in seinen Gedanken zu gehen – er sah ihn dort ächzen und stöhnen und vor Lust seinen Namen schreien, als er ihn wild durchrammelte.

„Gut Jensen. Dann machen Sie sich bitte untenrum frei und kommen wieder zu mir.“

Mit einem aufmunternden Kopfnicken deutete er zum Vorhang, zog sich inzwischen Handschuhe an und wartete ungeduldig auf dem kleinen Drehhocker.

_So, und jetzt reißt du dich wieder zusammen und hilfst ihm bei seinem Problem … und dann kannst du ihn ficken_

Als der jüngere Mann nach ein paar Augenblicken halbnackt vor dem Arzt stand und Misha in Augenhöhe dieses wunderschönen Schwanzes war, musste er sich wirklich konzentrieren um das zu machen, was er machen sollte.

Er war etwas mehr gekrümmt, als sein eigener, aber das war ja kein Nachteil; ergonomisch – anpassungsfähig an jegliche Situation. Die hervorstehende Aderung war im halbschlaffen Zustand nicht so wirklich zu erkennen, aber der dunkelhaarige Mann wusste, dass sich das bald ändern würde und grinste innerlich bei dem Gedanken. Schambehaarung; das war wichtig für ihn – genauso wie die weichen, dunkelblonden Haare, die Jensen am Arsch und auf den Beinen hatte; ein paar auf der Brust und natürlich in den Achseln. Nicht zu lang; nett getrimmt. Denn schließlich wollte er einen Mann und keinen Teenager. Sein Schwanz war groß und dick – aber auch nicht übertrieben, so wie bei Pornodarstellern; das wollte Misha auch gar nicht. Die Vorhaut war nicht so lang, dass sie seine komplette Eichel verdeckte – das fand der ältere Mann wunderschön und dann noch dazu seine Hoden, die fest und rund waren und auch verdammt empfindlich, so wie er schon einige Male festgestellt hatte.

Letzten Endes war es wichtig, dass der Träger wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste. Misha konnte es kaum erwarten und bei diesem Gedanken zuckte sein eigener Schwanz erwartungsvoll.

Und Jensen ging es nicht anders. Er starrte geradeaus an die Wand und hielt die Luft an, als er warme weiche Hände auf seinen privatesten Teilen spürte, die ihn abtasteten.

Aber das was er bei seinem Freund mochte war die Tatsache, dass er auch wusste, wie er angefasst werden mochte. Wenn er an seine Erfahrungen dachte, war es meistens so, dass, auch wenn das Vorspiel wild war, je näher es in Richtung Süden ging, es wie ein rohes Ei behandelt wurde. So, als hätten die Frauen Angst, ihr Spielzeug zu zerstören. Dabei hat der Penis keine Knochen, die man brechen könnte und deshalb war er auch nicht besonders sensibel. Manchmal war es so unbefriedigend, wie bei einem Masseur der nur streichelte, anstatt ordentlich durchzukneten.

Jensen erinnerte sich noch an seinen ersten Blowjob, den er von Misha bekommen hatte. Das war der pure Wahnsinn, denn er hatte sich nicht darauf versteift, so wie die meisten Frauen, an seinen Schwanz rauf und runter zu lutschen, sondern auch seine Nachbarregionen mit einbezogen. Damm, Hodensack und hinunter zu seinem Allerheiligsten.

_Fuck!_

„Haben Sie irgendwo Schmerzen?“

Diese Worte rissen ihn aus seinen schönen Gedanken, während Misha seinen fleischigen Schwanz nach links und rechts bewegte, die Vorhaut ein paar Mal vor und zurück zog, seine Hoden vorsichtig in seinen Händen rollte und leicht an ihnen zog.

„Nein“, japste Jensen einige Oktaven zu hoch. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass das Blut abwärts rauschte und das letzte bißchen davon sein Gesicht etwas stärker durchblutete.

„Bitte legen Sie sich auf die Behandlungsliege; ich werde Sie näher abtasten.“

Etwas peinlich war es Jensen, dass er sich nicht mehr im Griff hatte, aber es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, was wiederum Misha leicht schmunzeln ließ.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er wieder der professionelle Arzt, der sich dem Wohlergehen des Patienten verschrieben hatte und nicht der hormongesteuerte Mann der endlich wieder einmal was Richtiges zwischen den Beinen haben wollte. Und er wollte es seinem jüngeren Freund nicht unnötig schwer machen, der, wie er bemerkte, mit rotem Kopf auf der Liege lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Denn in diesem Moment wollte auch Jensen nichts mehr, als Misha über die Liege beugen und das zu tun, das er sich seit dem Betreten der Praxis ausgemalt hatte.

„Nicht erschrecken, ich werde jetzt an zwei Stellen Ihre Temperatur messen. Einmal in ihrem Penis und einmal in Ihrem Rektum. Entspannen Sie sich.“

_In meinem …?!_

Etwas mulmig war ihm zumute, als Misha seinen halbsteifen Schwanz in die Hand nahm, die Vorhaut zurückschob und das Thermometer ansetzte.

Gefragt hatte er sich schon immer, was es für ein Gefühl war, etwas dort hineingeschoben zu bekommen, sah es doch immer aus, als würde es den anderen Spaß machen, aber dennoch hatte er ein kleines, ungutes Gefühl dabei. Er versuchte sich keinen Millimeter zu bewegen und stellte die Atmung ein. Aber dann erfasste ihn eine heiße Welle, die ihn zwang, mit einem Keuchen die Augen zu schließen.

_Wie kann so etwas bloß so erregend sein?_

Im Prinzip hatte ihn das Thermometer kaum berührt und jetzt wünschte er sich mit aller Kraft, dass er dieses Gefühl noch intensiver spüren konnte. Oder war es der attraktive dunkelhaarige Mann mit den zärtlichen, warmen Händen der ihn so durcheinander brachte?

„Sehr gut. Hüpfen Sie doch bitte auf den Stuhl. Dort ist es auch bequemer für Sie.“

Nachdem Misha das Thermometer wieder in Ausgangsposition geschüttelt hatte, verteilte er etwas Gleitgel und schob es vorsichtig in seinen Anus.

Erneut hielt Jensen die Luft an, denn erneut schwappte eine angenehme Welle über ihn und zog ihn tiefer. Und es machte sich in seinem Schwanz bemerkbar, der dadurch fast vollständig steif wurde.

Fuck, ist das peinlich!

„Alles in Ordnung. Als nächstes werde ich Ihre Prostata abtasten.“

_Das überlebe ich nicht ..._

Der jüngere Mann presste sich noch tiefer in den Stuhl, als er einen fordernden Finger spürte, der sich unglaublich zärtlich den Weg immer tiefer suchte und erneute Blitze über seine Wirbelsäule schickten. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder und auch wenn er etwas hätte sagen wollen, er konnte nicht. Immer wieder leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und wusste nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte.

Misha wusste genau, wie er es machen musste, um den anderen nach Luft schnappen zu lassen. Das hätte er den ganzen Tag machen können. Zu tasten, zu streicheln und ihn geil zu machen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, es ist eine völlig menschliche Reaktion.“

Nach und nach wurde es aber auch in Misha’s Hose enger als er das unterdrückte Stöhnen hörte, während sein Zeigefinger stetig auf Jensen’s Prostata tippte und den jungen Mann auf Wolken schweben ließ.

„Die Prostata ist verdammt voll und prall. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal ejakuliert?“

„...“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Worte an sein Ohr drangen, aber wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete Jensen, dass es schon länger als eine Woche her war.

„Bevor das Brennen anfing ...“

„Ohne mir jetzt schon eine Diagnose anmaßen zu wollen, aber das könnte mitunter auch das Problem sein“, erwiderte der Arzt und lächelte seinen Freund an, worauf dieser hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte und erneut stöhnen musste, als Glücksgefühle von ihm Besitz ergriffen, „Wollen Sie sich erleichtern?“

Mit dieser Frage war Jensen in dem Moment etwas überfordert und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, aber die Gefühle die Misha auslöste als seine andere Hand zu seinen Eiern wanderte und zärtlich, aber spürbar zu reiben anfing, ließen sich nicht mehr verbergen und er nickte langsam.

Schnell stülpte Misha ihm ein Kondom über, um die Schweinerei in Grenzen zu halten und setzte seiner Tätigkeit fort.

„Der zweite Grund ist, dass ich für die nächste Untersuchung Ihren Penis nicht in steifen Zustand haben will, also tun Sie uns beiden den Gefallen und kommen Sie für mich.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur mehr geflüstert, aber dieses heisere Flüstern und die warmen durchdringenden, meerblauen Augen ließen Jensen willenlos werden. Sämtliche Sicherungen schmolzen und er biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass es schmerzte. Seine zitternden Hände verstärkten ihren Griff am Stuhl, die Augenlieder begannen zu flackern, aber sein Blick war auf Misha fokussiert, der seine Finger kreisen ließ und in diesen Moment beinahe selber in seiner Hose gekommen wäre, als er seinem Freund dabei zusah, wie dieser völlig losgelöst seinen Orgasmus erlebte.

_Zwei Finger ..._

Das war alles was Jensen denken konnte … zwei Finger die ihm die Luft zum Atmen abschnürten, die ihn in eine Welt abtauchen ließen, in der er am liebsten bleiben hätte wollen.

„Das war ja eine ganze Menge.“

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln nahm er das Kondom ab und schmiss es in den Mistkübel. Dann säuberte er den schlaffen Penis und holte die nächsten Instrumente.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jensen wieder klar denken konnte.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt ein Ultraschallgerät in die Harnröhre einführen um zu prüfen, ob auch nichts verstopft ist, aber vorher muss ich sie noch etwas dehnen, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden.“

_Ach du Scheiße. Du willst … was?_

Okay. Er hatte sich das vor ein paar Minuten zwar gewünscht, aber jetzt kamen erneute Zweifel auf. Aber Misha schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und Jensen nickte, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Was immer nötig ist.“

Etwas ängstlich beobachtete er aber dennoch wie der Arzt den Dilator desinfizierte, genauso wie die kleine Öffnung. Gebannt verfolgte er, wie dann der dünne Metallstab angesetzt wurde und dieser fast ohne Druck immer ein Stück tiefer ging.

„Entspannen Sie sich, auch die Gesichtsmuskeln.“

Langsam und vorsichtig machte er weiter, bis den jüngeren Mann ein Blitz durchzuckter, der alle Nervenbahnen in seinem Körper kurzschloss. Je tiefer der Dilator rutschte, desto geringer wurde seine Luftzufuhr und seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?“, fragte Misha ironisch.

„Nein“, antwortete Jensen gepresst, etwas überfordert mit der Situation und den Gefühlen.

Schmerzen fühlten sich definitiv anders an. Das hier war nur … geil.

Niemals hätte er mit so etwas gerechnet. Hilflos versuchte er sich irgendwo festzuklammern und war froh, dass er saß, denn diese Power an Gefühlen, die sich von der Haarspitze bis zu seinen Zehen und dann in seinen erogenen Zonen festsetzte, hätte ihn ansonsten umgerissen. Jensen biss sich fast die Zunge ab um nicht vor Lust zu schreien.

Wissend lächelte Misha ihn an und bewegte den Metall stab immer tiefer und tiefer.

„Das war ja einfach, nehmen wir den nächstgrößeren.“

Dass das nicht nötig war, wusste Misha. Aber es machte Spaß, seinen Kollegen dabei zuzusehen, wie sich dessen Atmung oftmals ruckartig veränderte und wie sich dessen Hände krampfhaft um die Stützen des Stuhles legten, seine Beine zitterten. Aber als Misha fragte, ob er ihn festbinden solle, schaffte Jensen es mit seinem Kopf zu schütteln.

In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und für einen Moment sah er alles durch einen Schleier der Lust.

_Tiefer... zu langsam!_

Das war alles, was er denken konnte, und hob sein Becken minimal an, worauf ein kleiner Schmerz ihn durchzuckte.

„Bitte bewegen Sie sich nicht Jensen, ich mach das schon“, grinste der Arzt schelmisch und fickte ihn kurz mit dem Dilator, bevor er ihn herauszog und einen weiteren nahm.

Warum hatte ihm das noch niemals jemand gesagt? Das fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Jensen hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, so heiß wie ihm war. Sein Pulsschlag war jenseits von Gut und Böse und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, zeitgleich war dieser aber leer.

Misha liebte es Jensen zuzusehen, wie er allmählich seine Kontrolle verlor, bevor das aber geschah, zog er den Dilator wieder heraus.

Jensen, der unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte, stieß diese erleichtert aber auch frustriert wieder aus.

„Ich kann nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Sie sind ein gesunder Mann. Wir sind fertig.“

_Nein, das hat gerade erst angefangen …_

Mit dem Dilator entfernte Misha auch einen dicken Tropfen seiner Lust und musste bei diesem Anblick stöhnen. Seine Erektion drückte schmerzlich gegen seine Jeans und auch Jensens war wild vor Erregung.

Unbewusst leckte der ältere Mann sich über die Lippen und lächelte ihn, aber bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, packte Jensen ihm am Arm. Seine Augen blitzten. Er war halb wahnsinnig vor Verlangen und wollte nur noch das Eine. 

„Fick mich … bitte!“

Im Nullkommanichts ließ Misha seine Hosen fallen und stellte sich zwischen Jensen‘s Beine, dessen Beine sich um Misha’s Hüften schlangen, ihn nahe zu sich zog und als der dunkelhaarige Mann mit den zerzausten Haaren, die immer aussahen, als wäre er geradewegs aus dem Bett gekommen - in ihn rutschte, etwas zu schnell als eigentlich geplant war, rangen beide Männer kurz nach Atem.

Jensen akzeptierte das leichte Brennen, denn er wollte es sofort und hart.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen knöpfte der Arzt Jensen‘s Hemd auf, zwickte ihn leicht in die Brustwarzen und schneller als erhofft entlud sich Jensen auf seinem Bauch.

Ein letztes Mal entzog sich Misha fast vollständig und folgte ihm mit einem lauten Stöhnen in den Nebel der Lust.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen und grinste seinen Freund an, der etwas mühevoll von seinem Thron herunterkletterte, sich mit dem Handtuch abwischte und seine Hose wieder anzog.

Beide Männer hatten rote Wangen und glasige Augen, wie einige verstohlene Blicke der beiden bezeugten. Dann kramte Misha eine Visitenkarte hervor und schrieb seine Telefonnummer auf die Rückseite, gab seinem Patienten diese mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Melde dich, falls es nicht besser wird … oder auch falls es besser geworden ist.“

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst“, schmunzelte Jensen zufrieden und schloss die Tür.

Mit einem erleichternden Seufzen machte sich Misha daran, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

** Im nächsten Kapitel ...

Geheimnisse können eine Freundschaft zerstören


End file.
